Dear Journal
by K.S.T.2012
Summary: Journal entries from Bella. rated T for now. E/B, humans/vamps/wolves starting prior to moving to Forks.
1. Entry 1

**A/N: I own nothing to do with Twilight or its affiliates. This is work of fiction from my own mind, using characters from another's work. I apologize to anyone if you've done a similar story, I'm pretty sure I, personally, have not read such a story.**

**Basically this is just random journal entries of Bella and perhaps I will jump out of journal mode now and then to show what happened that day; maybe flashbacks etc. not sure yet where this is going. But the for sure things are: E/B, humans/vamps/wolves. Currently set prior to moving to Forks.**

**I'd love to hear from my readers and I'd like to hear your ideas too. Funny things that might happen to her on a given day etc. Let me know what you think!!**

* * *

**Dear Journal**

_Entry 1_

Dear Journal,

My mother, Renee, got me this journal for my 17th birthday. This being my first entry let me introduce myself. I'm Isabella Marie Swan, Bella for short. I'm 17, as of yesterday afternoon. We live in Phoenix, Arizona. My mom is getting married next month to her beau, Phil. He's a minor league baseball player. They are so in love, it's nearly sickening. Ha!

I'm glad for my mother though; we've gone through some tough times together. She and my father, Charlie, got a divorce when I was only a few months old. She said that she felt trapped and everything had happened so fast. They were high school sweethearts and were married right after graduation. She became pregnant with me a few months shy of their first anniversary. I guess being a mother and wife so young can be hard on someone not really prepared. I'm not sure I'd even do well if I'd have kids. I can't imagine myself in that position. A young, nearly, teenage mother and dutiful wife. But apparently, love does some weird things to your thought processes; not that I would know. The only loves I've had in my life have been directed at family or my hobbies. I've never experienced real love; the kind that a woman has for a man. It will happen one day though; all in due time I suppose. Well, I hope…

Let's see, what else. Oh, I am still a student at Southern Phoenix High School. We have a huge student population. But I'm nothing famous there, just another face in the crowd. Just Bella, aka Plain Jane. Well, I call myself that. I've never really fallen in with any certain crowds. I also cannot say for certain that I've even gotten any true friends, just acquaintances. I mean, I do want friends but I just cannot find anyone else that holds my same interests or that I find adequately intelligent to converse with. Everyone else in my school seems artificial and everything about them seems put on, not unique or individualized. Assimilation of the masses. Ugh! Corporate America… Wait did I just say that? Couldn't be me… I'll just have to analyze that later. Perhaps that's my problem; I look to deep into the meaning of everything, overanalyzing everyone and their habits. Great! Maybe I just need to see a therapist.

Back to the normal world, if that's what you'd call it.

How about a bit more about me? I'm about 5'4" with long brunette hair that is slightly wavy due to the genetics at work; my dad has dark curly hair. I wouldn't say I'm average build, I'm slightly skinnier than most girls around me, a healthy skinny I suppose. I have dull dark brown eyes and super pale skin; you'd think I'd never seen the sun before. I seriously don't know how I manage to be so pale in this desert sun; it's not as if I'm some hermit, holed up in my windowless bedroom or something. I enjoy the sun and dry heat of the desert, the occasional sand blowing in your face I could do without though. I enjoy reading immensely. The classics are my favorites and a few more modern works have caught my eye now and then. Music might be the second love on my list. However, at the bottom of my so called list would be my natural clumsiness. I can trip over air on a flat surface for crying out loud! I think there may be a government conspiracy against me for some reason; invisible trip wires that seem to only catch me and nobody else; yet again, another overreaction to my ever growing paranoia.

Coming to an end for this entry, I'd like to start a wish list of sorts; my wishes, hopes and dreams, long or short term. Just a thought for the day.

_Life is becoming too monotonous around here. I feel as if a great change is on the horizon._

Good-bye for now journal. It's been relieving to say some of this to someone. Even if that someone doesn't exist on my terms; another person to really talk to. My mother is a great friend and listener, but alas, I could never tell her everything; I like her being happy.

* * *

**Thank you for reading my story, now please review. Is there anything you think I should work to improve upon or ideas you may have to add to this story? **


	2. Entry 2

**A/N: I do not own the rights to Twilight in any form, I'm just using the characters for my own insidious plans... Muwahaha (evil maniacal laughter)**

***crickets chirping in otherwise silent background***

***looks around self in astonishment.* 'Come on people. Work with me here.'**

**This is the following weeks entry... Enjoy! *gulps* 'I hope.' O.o**

* * *

**Entry 2**

Dear Journal,

It's been a week since I wrote in you… how odd it is to say that. Oh well. So, this past has been busy with getting things ready for the miniscule wedding we're putting together for my mom and Phil. We're going to have the ceremony at an old fashioned little church. There's really only room enough for about 100 people at a time in there; as if we really needed that much space anyways. I think we've only got about 34 people coming in the first place. Renee picked out peach and off white roses and carnations. The flowers were the most expensive of the décor for their wedding. I can't wait to get over with this thing though.

I must confess though that I'm definitely not interested in being around them much post honeymoon. My mom has always been the proverbial teenager between the two of us. She'd rather be my friend than my parent. I usually take over where the mom usually does, which can be frightening sometimes. I'm not the type to want attention or take over in situations. I'm quite shy compared to most. When it comes to the groceries, I'm the one to go to the store; often by myself now that I can drive. As for laundry and cleaning, count me in again. Renee doesn't keep up with either so it falls on me to keep the house running smoothly. Speaking of laundry, I've got to get that done soon too. I need to help Renee and Phil pack their bags for the trip. They're going to Las Vegas for a week.

Mom's been worrying about leaving me for a week to fend for myself but I keep reminding her that I'm nearly an adult and I know how to take care of myself for the most part. Maybe she's worried about the future… I know it's just going to be us again soon; Phil, being a ball player, has to go on the road quite often which would leave us to ourselves until the next home game. I've been feeling a bit guilty about keeping my mom home with me when she could be on the road with Phil instead. But where would I go? Can I really start out somewhere else; it's already fairly late in the semester. People do that all the time though. I don't really have any other family besides my dad, Charlie, up in Forks, Washington. But could I stand it? It's always raining there! Rarely any sun. I'll miss it so much. I guess I should at least consider it. Charlie has been living on his own for quite a long time now. I haven't even seen him since two summers ago, and that was in northern California. Now that that has been brought into the light, I should consider going to visit him over fall break. And I'll contemplate my options there.

Speaking of Charlie, yea, I don't even know that much about him. I used to spend the summers there as a child after the divorce. I still don't remember much of those visits either. What all I do remember was pretty boring and uninspiring. He would drag me out to the river and go fishing every chance he got. He never took me to any amusement parks or carnivals etc. not that there is much to choose from in the first place in such a dinky town but the point is that it was dull. More time for drama later though, I need to get an essay done for school; due in 4 more days.

'They say that history repeats itself; how much and when is what I want to know.'

Until next time journal…

* * *

**Review or I will unveil my devious plans for world domination...**

**Or maybe not. Who knows? *shrugs with boredom* sigh **


	3. Entry 3

Entry 3

* * *

Dear Journal,

This week has gone by inexplicably fast. Where does the time go? Seriously! Fall Break starts next week. Well, Friday is a half day; I guess it starts on Friday at 1pm then for technicality's sake. Ha!

Speaking of Fall Break though, I called up Charlie to see if I could visit him; he seemed to jump at the thought and he's even paying for my plane ticket there. I can't say I'm totally surprised that he's so eager. If anything, it's making me a bit anxious to see him, which is something I haven't felt before when thinking about dismal Forks before.

On the wedding plans front, Mom's got nearly everything in place and ready to go. The date is set for the Friday after I return from seeing Charlie. Charlie of course won't be attending the wedding. I mean, who really goes to their ex's wedding? And especially when they still have a thing for their ex. I don't think Charlie ever got over Renee.

On the homework front, I've got nothing. Ugh! I've got nothing to do; not that I'm complaining of course. Point being that being the "wallflower" of your whole grade has some advantages but not always. I get my work done in a jiffy but that's because I've got infinite time on my hands with no social life to speak of.

Well, now I've got to be off to pack my own bags. I've never been one to coordinate my clothes but I'd like to at least make sure I've got some decent looking clothes to go on my trip in the first place. Which reminds me; I've got to fish through the attic for my coat and sweaters. Forks is already pretty chilly this time of year. Well, it's fairly chilly year round, but being the Fall, the temperature drops out of nowhere sometimes.

"Happiness is whatever we make it. So, where's mine?"

Until next time, Journal…

* * *

A/N: The next "chapter" is not an entry, it will be from 'real time POV' (if that made any sense).

Thank you for reading, how about some reviews? Please! Do you really want me to beg? Just tell me what you think. Good? Bad? Horrible? TELL ME!


	4. Entry 4 plus BPOV

**A/N: Hey, sorry it's been a little while since I've updated. I've been in weird creativity slumps lately. I'll get an idea and write it then all of a sudden I don't know what to do next with it. This one however I've got a good general direction with it. **

**Let me know what you think of this story or any of my others. I love to hear from you guys so tell me more! (hint hint). ;)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything to do with Twilight or it's affiliates. If I did I probably wouldn't be posting my stories on and I'd be at least a thousandaire. XD**

**...But it's always the dream that counts and the hope that one day we write something that isn't crap and people might pay money to read... **

**Enough chatter. Read and Review!! and as always... Enjoy!**

* * *

Dear Journal,

Another week has passed and much of the same has happened. School work, essays, homework, mom's wedding planning. Not much has really been going on around here lately. Well, I speak of home; the city is another story. I don't pride myself about living in a big city; it's alright. Crime has suddenly gone up around the neighborhood very suddenly with no witnesses or suspects thus far; vandalism, brake-ins, material objects gone missing and luckily only one person has been reported as injured. It was an older man, 3 blocks away; he came home and tripped on a brick that had been thrown through his front window. Sounds like something that would happen to me honestly.

Tomorrow I leave on my way to Forks to visit with Charlie. I'll be there for 2 weeks and come home the Saturday night before school starts back up.

Charlie has told me that the kids up there will also be off for fall break during my two week stay. Maybe I'll have someone to hang out with; then again I might pull the 'shy card' and hang back to just 'people watch' like I do here. Speaking of people watching, you wouldn't believe the stupid things that people do when they don't know someone is watching them. Ha! I was at the mall with my mom the other day and we were observing a group of teenagers; one was "covertly" picking his nose, another must have some sort of itching problem (they have creams and powders for that sort of thing ya know) and yet another teen, a girl this time, kept pushing her boobs up every time her guy turned his head. It was rather funny to watch her attempt at flirting. It didn't seem to work though as her guy kept his eyes on every other girl passing by.

Well, back to packing my last minute items and I've got to get my last shower at home out of the way too.

"The future is always inevitable yet ever changing and unpredictable."

BPOV

I got up this morning at 4:30am to get ready for my trip. Two weeks in a freezing Hell; I don't know what else to say about that. I'll just have to make due with what I have and can do. Of course Arizona doesn't sell heavy coats or sweaters so I'll have to do some light shopping while I'm up there. Well, I did find my big coat but I really don't want to wear a coat that's three sizes too small.

"Mom! Phil? Are you guys up yet?" I yelled through the hall while dragging my suitcase through my doorway.

"Ya, sweetie. We're up; just getting dressed. Be out in a minute." She hollered back through her closed door.

I finally made it down the hallway to the living room and dragged my things to the front door. Mom came walking into the living room only moments later, fully dressed and ready to go. Ok, so she was hopping on one foot trying to put on her shoes while her shirt, I noticed, was inside out _and_ backwards. I laughed under my breath at the sight of her. _Should I tell her or wait for Phil to say something?_ I thought to myself.

"Did you want to eat anything before we go, Bella?" She asked while clenching her keys in her teeth.

_Besides your keys?_ I thought to myself. "No thanks. I'm not sure I can fly on a full stomach. You know those 'barf bags' are there for convenience not for expectation purposes, Mom." She laughed at my comment shaking her head.

"I'm sure you'll do fine, Bella-baby. Let me go shove Phil outta bed one more time and see if he'll drive us or I'm taking you myself." She said walking off back down the hallway.

I hauled my luggage out the door and put it into the trunk of mom's midnight blue Honda Civic. She got it about a year ago when our old Ford Escort finally gave out. It was quite a pinch for us at the time but she was able to work out a good deal and also put in extra hours at the school where she taught kindergarten. I had offered to help out with bills by getting a job but mom refused to let me, on the grounds that I needed to concentrate on school and I'd have the rest of my life left for working at some monotonous job where I'd be underpaid and overworked and underappreciated.

Ten minutes later we were all piled into the car, mom having been told to turn her shirt the right way by Phil, and on our way to the airport that was about twenty minutes away. We listened to the morning talk nonsense, as there is no music playing on regular stations at 5am on a Saturday.

We arrived at the airport in better time than we expected although we had to make our way through the terminal roads and got all turned around twice before we made it to our destination. Phil hopped out to help me with my baggage and mom stood by watching and sobbing.

"Mom, you need to enjoy your time with Phil and relax. Okay?" she nodded still with tears in her eyes. "I'll be fine. I'll bet Charlie hasn't had a home cooked meal in forever; he needs me for now. I love you guys and I'll see you in two weeks. I've gotta get in there now though or I'll never make it through security." We embraced while I spoke and we both giggled at my last comment.

Phil hugged me briefly and we said our goodbyes. I hugged mom again and bid them farewell again.

Upon entering the terminal I had checked my big case at the door and carried my smaller bag with me as a carry-on. There weren't many people here so far. I made my way to the security check point and had to take off my shoes and every other thing before they let me through to the gates. They weren't kidding when they made jokes about airport security on those late night shows. I seriously was getting worried they'd take me in the back room to frisk me or something. _But come on who remembers that they've got a rod and four screws in their leg? I mean seriously! Come on. _That happend so long ago i barely remember it. Plus, as clumsy as I am, I have had so many broken bones and procedures done on me that my family and I are on first name basis in the local E.R.

I made it through security FINALLY and make it towards my gate where two attendants are doing that 'valley girl' thing while they talk amongst themselves. So annoying!

"Did I make it on time?" I ask the woman in a joking fashion. She gives me a curious look and tilts her head to the side as I hand her my ticket.

"Oh right. The plane… Gottcha. Have a seat for now and we'll call you when we are ready for your row." She said that with too much enthusiasm for it being before 6am. Too much caffeine I suspect.

"Thank you." With that I took a seat facing the giant window that gives us a grand view of… the plane nose. Boring! Well, I'm not here for the scenery. Speaking of scenery; hot guy alert! Whoo! He looks wonderful. Short cropped blonde hair and sparkling blue eyes. I blushed as he caught my stare; I looked away immediately as he kept walking by to the next set of gates where he immediately boarded his plane.

"Rows 25 thru 34 are boarding now. Please make your way to the gate attendants and present your ticket. Thank you for flying with us today." The announcement seemed to blare throughout the gate area we were sitting at. Did they really need to do that over the p.a. system; they could have easily just said it and we would have all heard it just fine.

I got up and gathered my things and went up to the valley girl attendant and handed her my ticket. She checked the info and ushered me forward through the tunnel towards the plane. Once I made it through the tunnel I was on the plane where more attendants greeted me and showed me where my seat was and helped me put my bag in the overhead compartment. After cramming the bag up there I sat down in my window seat wondering if I'd have to sit next to anyone. There was hardly anyone at the gate in the first place; maybe I'd be lucky.

We waited for another 20 minutes or so for everyone to take their seats and I was fortunate that with so few people on this flight that the rather large man that was to sit next to me was able to get a whole row to himself instead of sharing with me.

We were given the usual speech about the exits and emergency procedures etcetera. I ignored the flight attendant and put in my I-Pod buds and buckled up my belt so they wouldn't bother me if I took a nap.

Next thing I knew we were taxiing down the runway so I popped a piece of gum in my mouth so my ears wouldn't pop; I always hated that part. So, off we went at the speed of ridiculous and launched a giant metal craft full of humans into the air; in other words, we took off and were soon circling the city to gain altitude. When we were comfortably leveled out again I took out my gum and settled in for a relaxing flight.

Somewhere along the flight we were heading into a light storm; or so they said. It looked awfully bad out to me to be light anything. Rain never bothered me too bad but it was those big storms with potential tornadoes and huge lightening shows that always had my adrenaline running; this seemed like one of those. I closed my little window portal shade and gripped the arm rests and squeezed tight my eyes.

**...TO BE CONTINUED.**

* * *

**Duh Duh Duuunnn. What happens!? O.O**

**Review and I might get it out faster. **

**Might... O.o**

**(good or bad, let me know what you think of my works thus far.)**


	5. Chapter 5 BPOV

**A/N: Sorry I've not updated sooner. I've been busy reading books or entertaining my kiddos. Let me know what you think of my story PLEASE!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of it's characters. :(**

* * *

**BPOV**

With my eyes squeezed as tight as possible, I scarcely heard the flight attendants scurrying for their seats behind the curtains as the plane began to shake and jerk harshly. The pilot came over the speakers with a quick, "This is your pilot speaking…" You could just feel the tension in the air thicken tenfold. "Folks, we're experiencing some turbulence." Obviously, I thought to myself. "Please remain seated and put your seat belts on and place your trays into an upright position until we can get through this rough weather." The speakers clicked letting us know that the message was over, but I didn't really hear any of it; I was too busy muttering please, please, please, please and doing my best impression of a statue glued to my seat.

The plane continued to rock and sway unnaturally making the bile rise in my throat. 'Where's one of those puke bags when you need one?' I thought to myself. We suddenly dropped altitude, straight down. Panic rose and adrenaline peaked in my body; my heart was pounding, trying to jump out of my chest. I thought to myself that I really did have bad luck but not to think too hard on it now, I've got other 'last thoughts' to run through. What's going to happen to Mom and Phil and Charlie? How is this going to affect them? They'll be devastated really; I'm their only child, between the three of them. I have no cousins either so it's just doubly more tragic. I thought about my childhood, the good times with Renee, and all her hair brained ideas. I laughed to myself but it came out a little hysterical.

Slowly the plane righted itself, well I'm sure it had something to do with the pilot's skills too but nevertheless, we were back in a steady path. My window shade popped up with a loud crack showing more subdued clouds than when I first looked out. Our shaking had smoothed out considerably too. I let out a shaky breath that I'd been unintentionally holding onto for some time now. 'How long were we falling?' I thought. I guess not too long because otherwise I might have already passed out from lack of oxygen. I tentatively looked around to the other passengers and the quickly emerging flight attendants. The passengers were breathing heavy sighs and smiling at their companions. Attendants were checking on the passengers one aisle at a time to be sure everyone was alright and that no luggage came loose from the storage hold above our heads. "Are you alright ma'am?" I was asked.

"I-I'm fine I guess; just a little shaken up. Can I have a water bottle please?" I said with a quaking voice even after clearing it to conger it back up from my hysteria. The attendant nodded briefly and made a gesture to another attendant and they passed up water bottles to several other passengers including myself. "Thank you." He then went forward in the cabin to check the others too.

With a long pull and huge gulp I leaned back my head on the head rest and sighed deeply trying to relax. 'I'm not too sure about flying much anymore.' With that I popped my ear buds back in and closed my eyes once again hoping time would fly faster than we currently are. Smiling to myself I snuggled into the seat more searching for a comfortable position; darkness soon taking over.

Flashes of gold… 'Gold… eyes?' Bright sunlight glittering off of something. The vision was getting clearer and more detailed. Tiny rainbows dancing through the air. Deep bronzed hair flecked with water… water… 'Was it water reflecting, that made those glittering rainbows? Maybe.' A brilliant but slightly crooked smile swept across his face. 'Whoa!' But 'his' face was in the shadows somehow. It was indistinguishable, blurred somehow. I felt with my whole being a rush of urgency almost a sort of lust, but not a sexual lust, pulling on me towards 'him'. "Who are you?" I asked quietly. He just smiled more widely to me. His arm extended towards me, hand palm up and open, inviting me to come with him. I wanted more than anything to go with him. As I reached out to him I was suddenly aware that I was back on the plane. 'Oh, I was sleeping. That explains it…' I said to myself sarcastically.

The plane was taxing on the runway towards our arrival gate. Anticipation was now getting the best of me. What do I have to be nervous about? It's just Charlie. I'm just being ridiculous as usual; over thinking everything.

The plane parked itself at the gate and a tube extended to meet the door to our plane. Workers were assembled below ready to unload the luggage. Our flight attendants ushered us forward off of the plane with our items in hand. Everyone seemed eager to get off the plane; I know I was.

We made our way through the tunnel bridge towards the airport interior. Family and friends await our arrival. Some running to their groups for hugs and pictures; squealing with delight. I smiled at the sight of the reunions wondering how long it had been since they'd seen each other that would get such a reaction. Hmm… I wonder how Charlie is going to react. I didn't have to wait long to find out though. Dancing my way ungracefully through the crowds I saw Charlie near the back of my gate, watching hopefully with a raised head and scanning eyes through the crowd. When I neared him, he smiled at me and seemed to get… shorter? 'What? Oh, he must have been on his toes.' I shook out my head and picked up my pace towards him. He greeted me with a strong hug and a kiss on the top of my head. "Good to see you again, Sweetie. How was your flight?" I initially smiled but immediately cringed when he mentioned the flight; I wasn't quite in the state of mind to relive those dramatic minutes that had me pondering mortality.

"Good to see you too Ch-Dad." Oops! I almost slipped up. "We'll talk about the flight later. Okay?" I asked with a slightly scrunched up face, uncomfortable and feeling vulnerable. "What are we going to have for lunch? Do you want me to make us something?"

"I thought we could stop by a hamburger joint to eat lunch and I'm not too sure about dinner, Bells." He seemed thoroughly excited about hamburgers.

We made our way back to our cozy little house, stopping for hamburgers on the way. Our drive was pretty quiet; we were never much for conversations. We are more alike than I previously thought.

A quiet mist flowed and ebbed through the afternoon air. You could almost see the air as more of a solid mass change of direction of the wind with every gust; as if we were in a snow globe rather than Forks. Charlie turned onto our street and pulled up to our house. It never seemed to change; that little old house. Did this town ever change or evolve? The town itself doesn't seem compatible with anything new or updated. Impossibly ancient and mysterious trees loomed nearby and their long, thick branches reached for every space of light they could reach. Like fingers from a giant hand, they reached out towards everyone and everything giving a foreboding feeling similar to being watched. They know you're there, and they ever so slowly creep their way forward towards you, but you never take notice of it because it's so slow. Shivering, I pulled myself out of Charlie's cruiser and got my bags out of the trunk. Charlie came around to grab another suitcase and we made our way up the wet walk way to the door.

Upon entering the house, I looked around; everything always in the same spot. Nothing ever seemed to get moved or rearranged in his house. I smiled at Charlie's predictability and moved to the stairs. With a sigh I started up, hoping my clumsiness didn't strike while we were ascending to my room. I made it to the top and turned for my room with a big grin on my face, proud that I'd not fallen again.

"Err… I hope you like purple. The lady at the store picked it out for me; I wasn't sure what you'd really like though." He said nervously.

"Oh, I like purple just fine. Good job." I smiled back to him to ease him.

"Alright. I'll leave you to it then. The game starts in a bit. Let me know when you get hungry and we'll figure out something." I nodded my approval and he turned on his heel and made his way quickly down the stairs.

My room hadn't changed much from when I was a baby. The crib was exchanged for a twin sized bed. The old rocking chair was still in the corner next to my window. An obviously second hand desk sat in another corner next to my closet. I started to unpack my clothes and few books that I'd brought along with me. I took my bathroom stuff into our 'public' bathroom as I liked to refer to it as; we had to share this one bathroom between the both of us. Going back to my room, I remembered the photos of Mom and Phil I'd brought with me. I sat them out on my side table so I could look at them before I go to bed tonight or if I just got a bit homesick.

When I was done unpacking I went down to join Charlie in the living room. We sat in silence watching the football game. I was just about to ask Dad what he wanted to eat for dinner when there was a knock at the door.

* * *

**Review !Por Favor! Say something, even if it's just "blah!" or "this is good". I don't care! Say something. What do you want to happen next? Who do you want at the door?? Come on... Who do you think is there?? **


	6. Chapter 6 BPOV

**A/N: Sorry its been so long since I've done an update. My muse has taken a vacation from imagination land... So, here's a shorty to amuse the senses. I'll try to update again later this week. Key word being 'try'. **

* * *

BPOV

A knock at the door pulled Charlie and myself from our mundane silence. We shared a look as if to say 'who could that be?'

Charlie pushed up out of his new recliner at waltzed toward the door. The knock sounded again, seeming impatient for an answer. Charlie hastened his pace then quickly swung the door open toward himself.

Standing in the doorway was a young dark faced man with dark curtains of hair framing his face. His eyes deep and brooding flashed in my direction and swiftly back to Charlie. A distant memory flashed in my mind of two young children running on a beach; running to and from the ice cold waters rushing up onto the shore. They were laughing at each other and screaming every time the water encroached on them faster than they could escape its cold touch. Sea foam rolling in from the enormous waves the brave surfers would battle to stay atop of. The two children, one boy and one girl, then chasing each other with deteriorating sea weeds perched on the end of drift wood sticks. Suddenly the memory ended and I was back in Charlie's living room staring at the stranger standing with Charlie in the doorway. There was some incoherent murmuring and the dark stranger was gesturing with his hands while he spoke. Charlie seemed to agree with what the stranger was saying and walked out the door. I was confused to say the least. But here I was bursting in on my father's time and space; no need to worry.

"Bella, honey?!" Charlie shouted from just outside the front door. Turning my attention back sharply from the television to Charlie again. "Yea?"

"Could you fetch the First Aid Kit from the kitchen please and then several towels." It wasn't a question, it was definitely a command. What I didn't seem to comprehend at the time of his statement though was the first aid plus towels equals a high possibility of blood. 'I wonder what happened.'

I rushed into the kitchen and rifting through the cabinet under the sink I found the 'practically a suit case' first aid kit. I rushed as fast as my feeble legs would carry me safely to the front door where Charlie was on his cell phone, rushing through his words. Though he was fast spoken, at least he was articulate. I handed him the kit and turned to run upstairs to our shared bathroom for the towels. Three quarters of the way up I stumbled and smacked my shin but quickly recovered and made it to the bathroom. I shuffled through the stacks of towels and grabbed the older ones. 'Why does he have so many towels? Geez!' adrenaline pumping through me pushed me to go faster. I huddled the towels under my arm and with my other hand grabbed the railing, I hopped down the stairs skipping every other step. I jumped down the last three steps and landed with a loud thud to witch Charlie swung around with wide eyes. He must have thought I'd fallen down the stairs. As the thought passed through my mind a sharp pain shot through my leg starting from my heel. I pushed that pain to the back of my mind until I could feel it no longer. 'Someone else must be in more pain than me; stop thinking of yourself.'

Charlie snagged the towels out from under my arm and grabbed up the first aid kit and rushed faster than I'd ever seen him to a brutal sight. My eyes popped and my jaw dropped at the scene. 'How could we not have heard this from inside?'

"Maybe I shouldn't have come here." I spoke out loud just before the blackness took me over.

* * *

**So, how'd you like it? Yes, I know, short. But you got something. **

**I thrive on reviews. Good or Bad, bring it on! hehe!**

**Anyone got any good ideas or even screwy plot directions... I'd like to hear from ya. **

**-Laters**

**Kate**


	7. Chapter 7: Entry 5 plus BPOV

**Sorry about the brief hiatus. I've been busy with all sorts of things then when I did have time again, my mind was a total blank.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of it's characters, I just like to mess with them in goofy stories I've made up.**

* * *

Dear Journal,

I woke up this morning in a strange hospital. I can only guess it's "Forks General Hospital", as it's the only medical facility within an hour or so drive. Unless I've been in coma and I'm waking up in some special unit meant for coma patients.

_A nurse just walked in and confirmed that I'd only passed out last night and got a nasty bump on the head that had me out for the whole night. A doctor Cullen would be seeing me soon so I continued with my journal._

Well, as I was only just informed, I smacked my head last night when I passed out. I don't even want to think of last night really. All I can see when I close my eyes thinking of last night, is the tangled mess of metal wrapped around an oak tree across the street and a few hundred feet away. I wonder if they survived. What would cause someone to wreck their car right there anyways? Maybe a deer lept out of the woods and they panicked and swerved. Who knows.

That boy though, from last night, he looked so familiar yet too old to be anyone I would have been around when I was younger here. He seemed to know Charlie at least. Maybe I'll ask him who the mystery boy was. Probably not though, I'm not known for my cunning and wit. Me cunning or witty? Ya right!

_I had to stop my journal entry again, and hid it underneath my pillow, as a handsome young doctor walked through the door ever so gracefully. Whoa!_

"Hello. You must be Isabella." He smiled genuinly to me. "I'm Dr. Cullen. I saw you last night after your father rushed you in here. Seems like you fainted and hit your head pretty hard. How are you feeling this morning? Do you remember last night?" He asked still smiling.

"It's Bella. Umm... I do remember what happened last night besides what happened after I konked out. So far, I'm feeling normal just a little ache. Nothing serious though." He nodded while I spoke, placing check marks and notes onto his clipboard.

"Alright. You're going to be a little sore for a few days as your bruise heals, but nothing some Tylenol can't help. You're sure you don't see any spots or rainbows around lights?" He asked concerned.

I looked around once again to double check for myself. "No. Everything looks as it should." Except for your good looks, I said to myself.

He nodded yet again and handed me a paper. "You are good to go in two more hours. Just to be sure of course. I'll send in Charlie if you'd like." He seem hesitant at presuming I'd want my father to see me. I wondered why.

I shook my head to clear my thoughts again. "No. He can come in. I'm sure he's plenty worried."

Dr. Cullen left the room and I could hear him call for a nurse to fetch Charlie so he could visit with me.

Two hours passed faster than I'd thought and a nurse came in to give us the discharge paperwork. Charlie signed all the papers he needed to and he went to the front desk to pay while I got dressed and got my stuff together. Charlie had gone home overnight to get some things for me. I'll have to thank him when we get to the car.

We rode is silence back home; Charlie would glance at me and flash his eyes forward again trying to be inconspicuous. I would only sigh now and then, glad that I was out of that hospital. But with Dr. Cullen there, I might have more accidents just to see him a few more times before I leave. Ha! As if I would have to try. I was smiling now at the thought of seeing Dr. Cullen again and with Charlie's house now in sight. Now I can get away from his concerned side glances; they make me self conscious and nervous.

Just as the car came to a stop but before the engine was off, I was already out of the car with my bag and heading up to the door. From the corner of my eye I thought I'd seen a dark shadow duck behind a large tree. I must be seeing things, I thought to myself. Charlie had finally gotten out of the car and opened the door for me. I slowly made my way up the stairs, pausing half way up.

"I'm going to lay down for a bit. Come and get me around lunch time." feigning tiredness, I lazily continued up the stairs to my room. Damn! I forgot to ask about the boy from last night. I chided myself. I'll just have to ask later.

Entering my room, nothing had changed but something was off. The window was open. I shook my head and walked over to close the window. Reaching for the window lock, I noticed that there wasn't one. Hmm. Well, it is a second story window. Who would be able to use it but me anyways? Exactly.

Forgetting Charlie's oddities, I laid down on my comfy bed to rest for a bit. I'll send mom an email or call her after I get up, I thought. They must have given me something because I acctually am tired now. What is the deal?

* * *

**The only reason I'm stopping there is because I've got to go make dinner for the family.**

**I'll try to update this again this week. Sorry about the delays.**

**Please tell me what you think; about the writing style or the story itself or just bs'ing around. Gimme a shout, I love to hear from you!**


End file.
